


Nightmares

by Alec_Bane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Kageyama has a nightmare, but Hinata is there to comfort him.





	Nightmares

It was raining outside, not a thunderstorm, but a soft gentle rain. Kageyama changed into his pajamas before climbing into bed. "Oi! Hinata are you going to bed or what?" He called. Hinata walked into the room, the usual spring in his step. "I had to Snapchat Kenma!" He said as if it was obvious. "We almost have a hundred day streak!"   
Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he grumbled and watched as Hinata plugged his phone in to charge. Hinata climbed into bed and faced his boyfriend. "Aren't you tired? At all?" Kageyama asked and Hinata slightly shook his head. "Not really," was his reply. Kageyama sighed as he rolled his eyes.   
He pulled Hinata closer and kissed him softly. "Try to go to sleep okay?" He loved his boyfriend's endless stamina especially when it came to... other things... but sometimes he just wanted to sleep. Hinata nodded and closed his eyes.   
Kageyama walked through the forest. It was cold and the rain was pouring down. How did he get there? When did he get there? Kageyama noticed that he was still in his pajamas.   
O h my gosh! Where was Hinata?! Kageyama took off running deeper into the woods. He stopped when he saw Hinata's bright orange hair. "Hinata!" He called out and run up to his boyfriend, but stopped when he heard footsteps. "Kageyama..." Hinata said as he rose to his feet.   
A figure stepped out of the darkness and Kageyama couldn't make out who it was, it was too dark. Two hands wrapped around Hinata's waist. Then Kageyama saw a silver knife flash in the moonlight and they stabbed Hinata.   
Hinata cried out in pain and dropped to the ground as the figure laughed before fading away. Kageyama saw as Hinata bled out and he couldn't force himself to move. Somehow he knew that it was his fault... all his fault...  
Kageyama woke up sweating. He sat up and turned on his fan. He looked down and saw Hinata peacefully asleep. He started to cry.   
Hinata woke up. "Kageyama? What's wrong?" He asked softly as he sat up. Kageyama clinger to his boyfriend, sobbing into his shoulder. "I-I had a dream a-and..." Kageyama stuttered as he cried.   
"Shh," Hinata whispered. "It's okay. It was only a bad dream. It's not real." Kageyama held on tighter, never wanting to let go.   
They stayed up for awhile, just holding each other in silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was calming. Hinata stayed awake until he was sure Kageyama was asleep. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek before going back to sleep himself.   
Kageyama was almost never vulnerable, but if he was, it was only around Hinata. Hinata liked that Kageyama felt comfortable to show his true emotions to him instead of being angry all the time.   
Morning came and Kageyama felt it better. It was only a bad dream. Still... it had scared him. Hinata was still asleep and Kageyama cuddled close to the smaller boy. Hinata was the perfect size for cuddling. He ran his fingers through the orange locks. He felt better. He knew that he would never let anything hurt his Hinata. He was going to protect him.   
Hinata yawned. "Kageyama~ I'm hungry~" The smaller boy whined. Hinata never went to bed early, or slept in. Kageyama sighed. "Five more minutes..." he mumbled and Hinata smiled. They ended up cuddling a lot longer than five minutes and it was nice.


End file.
